


A Lesson in Manners

by evilqueenofgallifrey (MayFairy)



Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Bath fluff, Dorothea is The Boss no matter what, F/F, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 04:12:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12313536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayFairy/pseuds/evilqueenofgallifrey
Summary: Tumblr prompt: "Quillthea in the bath".Quill is easily bored. Dorothea doesn't have much tolerance for her impatience, but they manage to compromise.





	A Lesson in Manners

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lesbianquill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianquill/gifts).



> Just another ficlet I'm posting a fair while after I wrote it, for anyone who didn't catch it on my Tumblr. Enjoy!

Dorothea's bath is big. As in, bigger than a bath for two people could possibly need to be. It reminds Quill of the communal baths in the Rhodian palace. Which isn't necessarily a good thing, but she does have to admit that it's better than washing in rivers and streams like her people did. Hot water is a godsend.

Dorothea takes wine to the bath. She makes having a bath an  _experience_. A  _luxury_.

Quill stretches out her toe to prod Dorothea's leg. The brunette arches an eyebrow at her over the book she's reading, and takes another sip of wine.

"Yes?" Dorothea asks primly.

"I'm bored. I mean, this is nice and all, but I'm bored."

"Only boring people get bored," Dorothea says, lowering her gaze back to her book. "Find a way to entertain yourself."

Quill grumbles, and ducks her head under the water for something to do. When she comes back up, and slicks her hair back out of her face, Dorothea is still paying her no attention.

A new idea comes to mind. Quill reaches her foot out again, and trails it up Dorothea's calf until it reaches her knee. Then back down. Then back up, and this time, starting up her thigh, when -

"What exactly is your end goal, here?" Dorothea asks, without looking up from her book.

"I don't know. Possibly enticing you into sex. Or at least putting that stupid book down."

Dorothea glares, probably because of the insult to her book, but Quill is just glad she's finally  _looking_  at her. She takes a larger gulp of wine, then delicately closes the book, and sets it aside.

She crooks her finger at Quill, saying  _come here_.

Quill grins, and moves to the opposite side of the bath, straddling Dorothea's hips while Dorothea's hands immediately go to Quill's waist.

Quill bends down to kiss her, only to find herself dislodged immediately, falling back into the bath with a splash and a yelp. When she gets her head back above the water, Dorothea is smirking and has picked her book back up.

"Hey!"

"You can't possibly think I'd reward that kind of rude behaviour with sex, my dear," Dorothea says. "If you're really so desperate for something to do, you can come here, be a good girl, and patiently wait for me to finish the chapter."

"… and  _then_  we can have sex?"

"Possibly."

Quill grumbles again, before moving closer. Dorothea outstretches her free arm and pulls Quill to her side, resting Quill's head against the top of her chest. Her hand strokes over Quill's hair as she goes back to reading her book, and Quill finds her body slowly relaxing and curling her body more directly into Dorothea's.

Dorothea hums happily, and Quill closes her eyes.

Yes. For now, this is good. It's not sex, but it's good.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, let me know what you thought!


End file.
